thepeculiarchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Melina Manon
Melina Manon is a female peculiar with the peculiarity of telekinesis. She is one of three to survive in Miss Thrush's loop. She appears in Hollow City and Library of Souls. Background Melina's father was a banker, and while her mother was beautiful, she smelled strongly of onions, a genetic trait she could not find a cure for. At age 7, Melina badly wanted an Arabian horse, but her parents couldn't afford one, so they bought her a donkey instead of a horse. She named it Habib, which means "beloved." When she was 13, she started realizing that she had telekinesis. She started off with small objects such as paper clips and coins, eventually moved on to anything in her house. However, she couldn't move Habib, as her ability didn't extend to living things. After she moved houses, she couldn't use her ability and thought she had lost it. However, once she got to know the house she had control over all the objects inside it. When she was 16, she went to Miss Thrush's Loop. She did not leave the loop until the group of peculiars came to visit. Miss Thrush was grooming Melina to be second assistant to the ombudswoman at The Peculiar Archives. She has been studying for twenty-one years. Hollow City When the group started to follow one of of Miss Wren's pigeons, it led them to a tomb where Peter-and-Joel and Joel-and-Peter are hiding. The brothers led them to their old and raided loop. Jacob, Emma, and Horace explore their loop while the others wait outside. The pigeon led them to a house where the brothers used to live and along the way they saw corpses of unfortunate peculiar (syndragasti) people. The pigeon Winnifred is in the attic where Melina is hiding. They are able to track it down but were soon ambushed by Melina. Melina attacked the three of them but soon calmed down when Horace explained that he dreamed about her. They negotiate that she will let them use her pigeon (she named Winnie) to find Miss Wren but if she slows them down they will leave her. When they went back to the tomb right after being chased by a hollow, she was surprised seeing the two brothers alive. The hollows were still after them until they met Sam and Esme. They all hid in the bathroom while Esme suggests to hide with her in the bathtub, but Bronwyn replied they wouldn't fit. An air raid started and Esme got scared, however Enoch cheered her up by letting her play with one of his clay dolls/soldiers. Soon the bathroom was destroyed and Melina was pulled by The Bone Brothers behind a wall of reinforced concrete, she emerged with Winnie unscathed. They heard Esme under a flipped tub and rescued her (another miracle). Esme cried for her sister and everyone thought that she had died but then they saw her dangling from the ceiling. They soon realized that she had a large hole in the middle of her torso. Everyone was alarmed until Millard told them that she was also a peculiar. All of them started asking questions when an ambulance came and the driver saw the hole in Sam's body and fainted. The group started to have an argument when Miss Peregrine (in the form of a bird) popped the wheel which means no one can use it anymore. Later, when Caul (in the form of a bird, and at the time impersonating Miss Peregrine) murdered Winnie, she threatened to stomp in his head, and said, "If that's how your ymbryne conducts herself, then we're better off with the wights!", showing that she really cared about Winnie. Peculiarity Melina's peculiarity is moving things with her mind. Her peculiarity requires hand gestures such as snapping her fingers. Library of Souls She appeared briefly along with The Bone Brothers having their souls drained. Jacob removes the tube connecting to her foot. She was later rescued once the peculiars came back from Abaton. Gallery Melina and Winnie.png Category:Characters Category:Peculiars Category:Females Category:Children Category:Supporting characters Category:Hollow City characters Category:Library of Souls characters